Pikmin Adventure
Pikmin Adventure is 1 of the 12 attractions in Nintendo Land. It is a Team Attraction that can be played with 1-5 Players. It is based on the Pikmin Series. Gameplay The players share health bars, so they have to Cooperate to get to the ship and beat the stage. At the end of a level, there's a mini boss fight they have to defeat in order to beat the level. Olimar The player with the gamepad plays as a Mii dressed as Olimar and moves with the left stick (or right stick if left handed) and attack's by tapping to touch screen to throw Pikmin, at the start, he has only 5 Pikmin, (unless its a timed challange or not playing on challange mode) but can get more by leveling up using Nectar. Olimar will call his Pikmin, putting the big Pikmin on top of his head (exepct in versus mode), this is needed for using the jump switch. Pikmin The players with the Wii remotes are Pikmin (Blue (Player 1), Red (Player 2), Yellow (Player 3), or White (Player 4)). They move with the D-pad. They can attack with 1 and jump with 2. Additionally, holding 1 will charge up an attack. Power-ups Nectar Nectar is an item that comes in orange blobs, these can be used to level up the character, at level 5, Olimar will gain 5 more pikmin, brining the total to 10, and the Pikmin will gain a bud, increasing combo ability, at leve 10, Olimar will gain another 5 Pikmin, increasing the Pikmin number to 15, and the Pikmin will gain flowers, increasing their combo ability and attack power. Coins Coins are commonly found after defeating a boss or mini-boss, and they give you in-game currency (Nintendo Land Coins). They are also found in well-hidden areas. Seeds Seeds can also protect the user from one enemy attack each. Hammer Seed The Hammer Seed allow's you to do double damage, but Olimar's range is shortened, and Pikmin are slow at attacking, charged attack will make the Pikmin hammer down three times forward, while smashing, you can slighty turn, you are also able to flatten your teammates Whip Seed The Whip Seed allow's longer range, Olimar's Pikmin will go up in the air and charge at your target, Pikmin have a longer range, a charged attack will make the Pikmin hit all enemies surrounding the player Knuckle Seed The Knuckle Seed is used to attack faster, Olimar Pikmin's will smash in to the target, Pikmin's will punch the enemies, charged attack will make them charge up a energy sphere and shoot it, having a limited range. Candy Only seen in VS mode, dropped by ? blocks and enemies, used to win VS mode. Enemies Bulborbs The most commun enemy in the game, they are defeated by dealing enough damage to their back, there are three types of Bulborbs, red, green, and yellow. Red Bulborb are standard Bulborbs that attack by charging into players, they can also sometimes spit water, which can stop players from attacking, and bite players, also stopping them from attacking. Yellow Bulborbs do not charge at the players, instead they usually spit water. They bite faster than Red Bulborbs, and may sometimes spit spike balls. Green Bulborbs can only charge at the player, but unlike Red Bulborbs, they can turn if the player tries to run away. Soplouse Also known as Beebs, they are spider-like creatures who are vulnarable everywhere. There are many types of Soplouse. Creepy Beeb Creepy Beeb is the most commun Soplouse, they ralrely ever attack, and their attack is rolling at the players. There are also larger versions of the Creepy Beeb, which attack more frequently. Bomberdeir Beeb Bomberdeir Beebs are are type of Soplouse who attack by self-destructing, however, the self-destruct time is slow and can damage other enemies. Telescoping Pumphog The Telescoping Pumhog is an enemy that resembles a turret, it doesn't move and usually is used to guard certain areas, preventing the player from going through them until they're defeated. They attack mainly by shooting projectiles at the player, including Spike Balls, Homing Spike Balls, Bombs, and Water. There is also an indestrucable version of the Telescoping Pumphog, which is usually used to make things harder from the players. They're usually placed on blocks above nothing and require a switch to defeat them. Blowhog Blowhogs are enemies that resemble balloons. They can fly and their attack is transforming their mouth into a spike and charging at the players. Gallery Red_Bulborb.png|Red Bulborb Yellow_Bulborb_NL.png|Yellow Bulborb Screen_Shot_2014-07-12_at_9.14.05_PM.png|Green Bulborb Creepy Beeb NL.png|Many Creepy Beebs Bombardier_Beeb_NL.png|Four Bombardier Beebs Telescoping Pumphog extend NL.png|Telescoping Pumphog Stone Pumphog.png|The Indestructible Version of the Telescoping Pumphog Blowhog_NL.png|Blowhog Blowhog_Spike_NL.png|A Blowhog Attacking Bosses King Beeb King Beeb is a bigger version of the regular Creepy Beeb, with more health. It attacks by curling into a ball and trying to ram into players, however, when it finishes the attack, it will strugle to get up, giving the players time to attack it. Bulblord Bulblord is a large Bulborb, in order to damage him, the players must attack all his weak points which are behind him. Bulblord has three attacks which are: *Charging in one direction *Rolling from side to side *Biting Destroying the weak points can drop Nectar, after they're all destroyed, Bulblord will gain two new ones on the legs, his charging attack will become homing, when one of them is destroyed, he will flip over and another weak point will appear, destroying this one lead to winning. Large-Mouth Wollywog The Large-Mouth Wollywog is a frog, it attacks by firing it's tounge at the players, however, the tougune must be attack and when it takes enough damage, the Large-Mouth Wollywog will be stunned and two weak points on it's cheeks appear. After destroying those, another weak point appears on it's back, after destroying this, the Large-Mouth Wollywog is defeated, however, duing this time, it's tounge becomes a Spike Ball. Billious Bulborb The Billious Bulborb is a Bulborb who attacks by charging, biting, and spitting Spike Balls and Water. It has three weak points, one on it's top, and two on it's sides. Emporor Pinchipede Emporor Pinchipede is a boss that resembles a caterpiller. It attacks by biting. It's weak points are on it's body, but hitting the four bigger ones cause them to detach and move around the feild, while spinning and damageing players. When all of it's weak points are destroyed, one on it's head will appear, it will then charge up and run faster than normal trying to bite the Players. Bladded Beeb The Bladded Beeb (Sometimes called "Greather Bladded Beeb") is a boss that resembles a praying mantis with blades for it's two front arms, it attacks by using it's blades to preform one of three attacks: *A standard, quick slash, will sometimes follow up with a second strike *A spin attack *Charging forward and trying to use both blades to hit players, may sometimes end up getting stuck in the ground Once one of it's weak points has been destroyed, it will roar, it's blades will turn red, and the destroyed weak point will regenerate. From he, it's attacks get buffed. *It will now always do three quick strikes *It will perform it's spin attack faster *It will now always do three lunge attacks Once both weak points are destoryed, the Bladed Beeb is defeated. Grand Bulblord The Grand Bulblord is a tougher version of the Bulblord, being faster an having more health. It's homing charge attack is faster. Translucent Wollywog The Translucent Wollywog is a stonger version of the Large-Mouth Wollywog, faster and with more health. Greather Studded Beeb The Greather Studded Beeb, is somewhat more different than the Bladed Beeb. *Faster *More Health *Spin Attack causes stone to appear, blocking enemy attacks *Yellow Lights instead of green ones *Spike Balls instead of Blades Monochromatic Pinchipede The Monocramatic Pinchipede is a faster version of the Monochromatic Pinchipede with more health. Gallery King_Beeb_NL.png|King Beeb Bulblord_NL.png|Bulblord Large-Mouth_Wollywog_NL.png|Large-Mouth Wollywog Bilious_Bulborb_NL.png|Bilious Bulborb Emperor_Pinchipede_NL.png|Emperor Pinchipede Emperor_Pinchipede_Angry.png|Emperor Pinchipede (Second Phase) Greater_Bladed_Beeb.png|Bladded Beeb Bladed_Beeb_roar_NL.png|Bladed Beeb (Second Phase) Grand_Bulblord_NL.png|Grand Bulblord Translucent_Wollywog_NL.png|Translucent Wollywog Greater_Studded_Beeb_NL.png|Greater Studded Beeb Greater_Studded_Beeb_roar_NL.png|Greater Studded Beeb (Second Phase) Monochromatic_Pinchipede_NL.png|Monochromatic Pinchipede Monochromatic_Pinchipede_angry_NL.png|Monochromatic Pinchipede (Second Phase) Category:Attractions